dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Recon Patrol Vehicle
The Recon Patrol Vehicle (commonly abbreviated to RPV or called the Recon Car) is a relatively rare enemy in Duke Nukem 3D. It, like all Pig Cop-related enemies, does not appear in any level of the second episode Lunar Apocalypse. It is first encountered in the second level of L.A. Meltdown, Red Light District. Description The Recon Patrol Vehicle is a quick and agile reconnaissance flying vehicle, formerly owned by the LAPD but is now in the hands of the Pig Cops. Armed with twin laser blasters and minimal armor, the RPV cannot take much damage, but its manoeuvrability easily makes up for it. It can effortlessly dodge projectile weapons (such as rockets), making it very difficult to hit with anything powerful enough to do it serious damage. Its main tasks are to patrol a sector, and to scout an area. It has a set flight plan, and will protect the area in which it flies by firing upon intruders with its twin laser blasters. It is often to be found flying a few metres above the streets, although it may be assigned to other locations as well. It flies high in the air to allow the sturdy underside of the vehicle to take shots from below, thereby protecting the exposed pilot. The RPV is equipped with a jettison device which automatically ejects the pilot (a Pig Cop) when it is destroyed and spiralling to the ground. This makes it two enemies in one, and all the more dangerous for it. Appearance The Recon Patrol Vehicle is a sleek angular flying vehicle, large enough for one occupant (the pilot). It is grey, with a rounded nose. It has a chaingun on either side of its nose, which fire lasers. The underside of the nose has a shark's mouth and eyes drawn on it in red. Towards the back, it has two small tail fins on the top, and two larger wings on the sides, at the ends of which appears to be a rocket or a ballast tank. On the underside of the vehicle the acronym "LARD" is written in yellow. At the back are manoeuvring thrusters. The pilot is a Pig Cop, who sits in an open cockpit in the middle of the vehicle. Its head and bulky arms jut outside the cockpit. Combat analysis *'Best weapon choice:' Shotgun (2 shells), Chaingun Cannon (13 rounds), RPG (1 rocket) *'Worst weapon choice:' Mighty Boot (can't reach), Laser Tripbomb (can't reach), Shrink Ray (immune) The Recon Patrol Vehicle is armed with two laser blasters, which fire as quickly as those of other laser blaster-wielding enemies. It is very manoeuvrable, and can easily evade projectile weapons like rockets. This means that projectile weapons are not recommended for use against this enemy. However, if the player is lucky enough to be able to hit it with a rocket, a single RPG rocket will take it out. A strategy that may be taken advantage of is that when it is attacking the player, it hovers stationary in the air facing the player instead of flying around, making it a much easier target. The problem with this strategy, of course, is that the RPV is firing at you at the time. Being mechanical in nature, the RPV cannot be shrunk by the Shrink Ray. When the RPV takes lethal damage, it is not destroyed immediately. Instead, it spirals towards the ground spewing clouds of smoke. Just before crashing and exploding, it will automatically eject its pilot (a regular Pig Cop) safely. This happens regardless of how it takes lethal damage, and it cannot be damaged or destroyed as it falls to the ground. Note that it will eject its pilot just before it hits the ground, so if it is flying high in the air when destroyed, it won't eject its pilot until the end of its lengthy plummet. Notes * While the Recon Patrol Vehicle always flies in a higher position, a enemy in its flight path but below it can stop it from moving (as if it had infinite height). * The RPV cannot be shrunk by the Shrink Ray. Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |} |} Alternate versions .]] * In Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown, the Recon Patrol Vehicle has a much brighter paint job.